ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raiburuto
Hiya Jack!!! The Pandaman 17:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hello. Welcome to the Yu-Gi-OH Card Maker wiki. I just dropped by to let you know a few things. On your user page, instead of using the bullet use an asterisk(*). Second of all, just for everyone's convenience, when your list of cards begins getting a bit long, i suggest to cut it and paste it to User:Raiburuto/Cards. This way your user page isnt near as long. And i can't think of any more suggestions, so that's it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 11:40, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :we prefer to keep the card lists behind the user space. we dont want to use the main space unless it is for cards or sets, not the list of a users cards. Seen It G,Day Rai, i seen Speed King ☆ Barbaros Ür, i like it but... when a Speed king is destroyed isn't the monster special summoned from the graveyard not the removed from play zone. --The Pandaman 19:27, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Highest Voted Speed King ☆ Barbaros Ür is on highest voted. Good Job. --The Pandaman 21:44, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Synchronium Mindraken Hallo Big Bro, remember Synchronium Mindraken? he is now called Cybernetic Mind Dragon please see and post a message when you are done looking. --The Pandaman 10:20, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Il Blud Good afternoon J... i has come to tell you about my first Level 6 Zombie Synchro the other 7 Zombie Synchros were Level 8 or 10 come and see Lord Blud. Tell me if you like it. :) also see Beast Machine King Metawulf --The Pandaman 16:33, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Cards of Interest Yet another card i has made see Scientific Reincarnater. Tell me about the cards. --The Pandaman 21:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Fishy Goings On I made a card i thought you would like to see Fishborg Tank tell me what you think about it and the other cards. --The Pandaman 14:34, 25 April 2009 (UTC) More Stuff Hiya J my Heavy Metal archetype is moving along quite nicely This template updates itself when i put new Heavy Metal cards on it. --The Pandaman 13:23, 6 May 2009 (UTC) TURTLES!!! I made a field card for turtle monsters Turtle Fort --The Pandaman 17:48, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Pandemonium Hiya Jack/Chuck/Raiburuto/Armourman i is made another card you'll definatly like Persephone, Queen from Pandemonium Star Master --The Pandaman 21:15, 12 May 2009 (UTC) LOL Twentieth Sentry Fox Balloon Wagon --The Pandaman 17:57, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Good Job I saw Slifer the Sky Dragon... excellent work --The Pandaman 19:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) BIG News New duel terminal 6 cards confirmed!!! new archetype DRAGUNITY!!! Dragon + Unity Ask Hello J... My Question Cards have more support as well as more Questions Divine Serpent Hi J, remember Dartzes' Trump Card i made my own version Caution: Contents of the page below may be extemely powerful. Divine Serpent/The Pandaman's Version --The Pandaman 20:04, 1 June 2009 (UTC) More Cards Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening/Night i made more cards Molten Slug is now called Magma Slug (i drew a picture of what he might look like) Also see Glory Blaze Dragon Fallen Angel Crown Cobra Grappling --The Pandaman 17:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Rare I made Rare Metal Lightman Hows thaT... The Pandaman 14:29, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ü no new cards I changed the names of some of my cards Zombie Bludhound & Blud Genesis those two were designed over a year ago... probably and Lord Blud who is much more recent click links to see new names --The Pandaman 17:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) NEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hi Rai i made cards you your name on them Jack Frost Jack Rabbit Jackal Guardian like 'em --The Pandaman 08:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Facebook Message Reply Do i remember my password? no... Also: Booneguard - Hena Manika - Tetra More Cards Hi Rai PLZ SEE XO - Octo Volsegraph - Dodeca Paradox Card 1 V I see you noticed and edited Machine Emperor Vulcan Infinity Vulcanetic Core: I was originally going to call it V - Core... thnx we do rock :D I hope U also noticed Vulcanaut - Armour Soldier and Vulcanaut - Panda Soldier (based off The Armourman and The Pandaman Moss Horn Vulcanaut - Mammoth Slime